


【GGAD】永恒高塔（哨向设定/战败梗/PWP一发完）

by KKlynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKlynx/pseuds/KKlynx
Summary: 警告：结合热/伪失明/咬/窒息xing行为/道具/非暴力不合作因为是哨向设定，怕大家不是特别熟悉所以这里当成summary多说几句：与AO不同，哨兵是依赖向导的一方，会产生结合热需要向导身心安抚。GG是哨兵里最强的黑暗哨兵，各方面能力都比普通哨兵更为出众，极端自控并且可以预知未来，故而他最终赢得了战争的胜利。但暗哨弱点也很明显，即过度的感知能力令其比普通哨兵结合热发作时更加失智，而AD是他年少时期自选自配的顶级向导，精神力与包容力都无与伦比强大，是世界上唯一可以安抚到GG的人，只可惜他们最终因观念不合分道扬镳，直到1945年战后GG才找到AD并与之重新结合，然而重新结合有时候可能并不意味着故事完满落幕。





	【GGAD】永恒高塔（哨向设定/战败梗/PWP一发完）

\---

 

纽蒙迦德是一座塔。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　塔的存在原本是为了将那些分化完成却尚未匹配的哨兵囿于其间——譬如曾经的盖勒特·格林德沃——以避免他们出众的能力在没有得到向导指引之前出现任何不可预知的问题。当塔主脑检测到自身无法操控塔内某一名哨兵的能力，便会将之转入其他更坚固的塔内进行收管保护。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃一生中曾经历过两次转塔，从德姆斯特朗到戈德里克，再从戈德里克到纽蒙迦德。第一次转塔时他觉醒了自身属于黑暗哨兵的全部能力，从高塔出逃并亲自选定了自己的向导，第二次走进塔内时这个名为纽蒙迦德的城堡已直接由内而外悉数归其所有。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　出于战前的承诺，他慷慨释出了这座塔中所有的同类，并鼓励他们像他曾经在戈德里克做过的事情一样，勇敢地踏出亲自挑选向导的脚步。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　“去吧，出去看看这个崭新的世界，”他站在塔顶由蓝芯火焰围成的宣讲台正中央，向场下所有年轻的哨兵举起自己的手杖，“我们不该被困于高塔之内，哨兵与向导应拥有绝对平等的地位。”他笑着，笑意却未达眼底，他听见台下爆发出雀跃的欢呼，忍不住皱眉摩挲了一下挂在胸前透明的菱形挂坠。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　这样的喧闹在塔主脑被破坏之前绝无可能出现——塔会吸收所有它认为有害于哨兵五感的杂音——而现在，本世纪最伟大的黑暗哨兵，盖勒特·格林德沃，带领他们突破了这个禁制。一个沸反盈天、五彩斑斓的世界向这一批不知危险为何物的年轻人敞开了所谓自由的怀抱。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　* 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　在此之后纽蒙迦德的高塔迎来它第若干个寂静的夜晚，当哨兵们听从格林德沃的安排从塔中如潮般退去，这位当世无双的哨兵王者重新启动了这座高塔的主脑，所有他虽然可以抵御但仍旧令他感到不够舒服的杂音从他耳侧转瞬消失，包括墙角那个“物体”的呻吟。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　说是物体，但其实更应该称之为男人，只不过这个男人被绳索捆绑得非常结实，以至于在角落呈现出一种类似于静物的形态：他的双手被向后反铐拉扯到极限，坚韧的尼龙绳从他肌理匀称的臂膀一圈一圈捆扎到手腕，延伸而出多余的绳索便与他脚腕上的银链系在一起。  
　　  
　　而同样与这一条横亘于脚腕间的细链连接到一起的还有男人脖颈上那个不容忽视的皮制项圈，项圈紧贴皮肉严丝合缝，皮带孔被人毫不留情地扣到了最里面一个，以至于男人不得不维持一种半张开嘴仰头跪地的滑稽姿势，却只能从喉间溢出一点微弱的呻吟。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　而现在他连呻吟的权力也被人为剥夺了。 　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃走到角落的高背椅前好整以暇地坐下，伸出手隔着男人绷紧的衣物开始玩弄他因绳索捆绑而过于凸显的胸乳，他瘦削的指骨反复夹弄那两粒硬挺的乳头，欣赏着对方无可奈何却又无能为力的挣动。眼前的男人甚至看不到他——他的眼睛里被滴入了曾用于限制高危哨兵视觉的药水，湛蓝如海的瞳孔因此看上去像蒙上了一层林间的灰雾——但格林德沃清楚，男人依旧能依靠自身本能判断出是谁在玩弄他的身体。  
　　  
　　不单是因为这个男人非常清楚自己已经成为这座世界顶级高塔的主人，更因为他们之间缔结成盟，无法斩断的结合关系。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　这样一种关系等同于在双方心头搭桥建网，将两人的感知彻底贯通，因而哨兵与向导的结合总是带着孤注一掷的壮烈，结合能帮助双方收获原本自身之外更为广阔的能力，但同时也令他们在某种程度上变得脆弱。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　当一个哨兵选定了他的向导，抑或向导接纳了他的哨兵，那么他们注定成为彼此生命中不可分割的一部分。若其中一方提前死去以至于结合破裂，另一方也将陷入极端痛苦。  
　　  
　　万物守恒，即便是本世纪最令人敬畏的黑暗哨兵盖勒特·格林德沃也不例外，尽管他的精神体是永生的金乌，邓布利多的凤凰依旧是他精神世界最不可触碰的软肋。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　是的，这个被各种械具禁锢以至于丝毫无法动弹只能任人摆布，连呻吟都细弱到近乎没有的男人就是格林德沃出逃戈德里克时为自己选定的终生伴侣，当世精神力最强的顶级向导，阿不思·邓布利多——当然，出于某些腌臜的权利交易，他现在只不过是这座高塔之内的一名无期囚徒，哨兵王者床上夜夜哀吟的性玩具。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　葱茏往事还历历在目，耀眼的金乌于那个夏天化身猛禽将神鸟捕捉，他们在高塔主脑所不能确切监控的隐蔽角落完成了精神与身体的第一次完整结合，两只禽鸟呕心沥血缔结成格林德沃胸口那支菱形瓶内所盛的盟誓，在他们长达若干年的分离期间，黑暗哨兵结合热发作时的精神世界全靠这一股盟誓的力量维持才没有彻底崩塌，因而他从来憎恨邓布利多的背弃。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃扯住男人脖颈上紧扣的项圈将男人仰起的头颅拉到自己的近前，他解开项圈后面系于脚链的部分握在自己手中，邓布利多终于可以改变自己头部的姿势，可还未能完整地活动一下僵直的脖颈，口中已经塞进了一团腥膻的物体。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　是格林德沃的性器。　　　　  
　　  
　　暗哨异于常人的天赋同样也表现在与他的向导肉体结合用的这根粗大东西上，他满意地看着邓布利多本就因项圈箍得太紧难以呼吸而赤红一片的面颊此刻被自己深入喉间的阴茎堵得紫涨，线条优美的颈项上暴起条条青筋，连他都因为感知共通的缘故接收到了对方因缺氧而发出的痛苦示意，可他从邓布利多变成灰色的瞳仁中依旧没有找出一丝一毫哀求。  
　　  
　　他的伴侣精神力是如此强大，即便身处这样的境地也能够维持体面声色，宛如那些虚无缥缈的神话里无悲无喜的圣哲。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　于是他更加深入地将自己的阴茎插入到对方喉道，比下身穴口紧窄许多的甬道将他的性器熨帖包裹，他知道对方早已习惯他的尺寸，因而力度上丝毫不曾手下留情，龟头一次又一次顶到对方喉咙深处，敏感的食道黏膜在外物不断的摩擦刺激下指挥邓布利多的颈部肌肉作出吞咽的动作，可很显然这并不是什么美味的食物，吞咽反而引起干呕，在某种程度上让这个折磨他的男人更加兴奋。　　　　  
　　  
　　哨兵天然易患的结合热在黑暗哨兵的身上表现得尤为明显，欲望与冲动此时占领了格林德沃理智的高地，他紧紧拽住身下人的红发，另一只手按下了角落一旁杵立的电机开关。细微的电流声立刻从邓布利多身体内部嗡嗡响起——格林德沃往这具漂亮的身体里塞进了起码七个跳蛋——而现在他终于从自己伴侣灰雾一般的眼仁之中看到了他想要的不耐与局促。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　“你为什么就是不肯安抚我？”  
　　  
　　格林德沃不想承认自己封闭对方的视觉某种程度上是为了避免自己的难堪，但他并没有因此同时堵上自己伴侣的耳朵，事实上就算把它们彻底灌死也没有用，他们精神体的关系是这样紧密，即便他着力掩饰，他的向导也完全可以将他此刻所有的情绪尽数捕捉：  
　　  
　　他的不甘，他的愤怒，他的狂躁时刻游走于四肢百骸，而并不仅仅反馈在声音里——对方知道得一清二楚，却宁愿忍受自己这些极端情绪不断带给他的伤害，也不再使用他强大的精神力量给予自己一丝一毫安抚。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　沮丧于格林德沃的异色瞳眸中一闪而过，但很快无法自抑的怒火便将黑暗哨兵吞没，他调大了电机的电流，邓布利多体内的噪声更加明显，七个大功率跳蛋同时在肠道内疯狂震动，有两个甚至正抵在自己微微凸起的前列腺区块上，红发男人的腰杆几乎是在瞬间软塌下去，但因为口中还塞着格林德沃的性器，他无法同时垂下脑袋，他的头依旧被固定在格林德沃的腿间，只有身躯略略佝偻不停颤抖。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　“就忍不了了吗，阿尔？”格林德沃头痛欲裂，他的脊背也渗出汗水，但哨兵王者的声音在塔顶的黑暗中听上去相当得意，“我希望你终于体会到当你狠心撇下一个结合过的哨兵后，那个哨兵所要忍受的万分之一的痛苦。”  
　　  
　　他勃起的阴茎继承了他超凡的感官自控能力，即便他的精神体此刻因折磨自己的伴侣而正处于崩溃边缘备受煎熬，但他的性器依旧在邓布利多喉道内昂扬挺立。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　直到格林德沃意识到对方因为疼痛与窒息快要昏厥过去，眸间的灰雾以肉眼可见的速度渐渐凝固，他才终于将自己尤不满足的肉棒从对方口里拔出来，趁邓布利多软倒在地毯上之前，他托住自己向导的屁股将他抱起来扔到了床上，可他并没有解开对方身上的束缚，包括脖颈上限制呼吸的皮带扣，于是红发男人只能像一条离水的鱼仰躺着张开自己的嘴尽力汲取折磨间隙来之不易的新鲜空气。 　　 　　　　　　  
　　  
　　质问与怨怼一如既往在这座森然的高塔之内消弭无踪。格林德沃也并非未曾怀抱过破镜重圆的希望，战后他给过邓布利多开口的机会，但他的向导始终自责于妹妹的死亡对他视而不见。　　　　  
　　  
　　他承认在戈德里克自己还年轻，有着数不清的计划与冲动，而阿丽安娜不幸成为其中一份莽撞下的牺牲品，他也知道时间并不能抚平一切伤痛，但他是那样相信他与自己伴侣之间那一场美妙的结合，虽年少气盛却也举世无双，他自认他们的关系牢不可破，谁能想他珍而重之的盟誓于对方而言——至少在他看来于对方而言——不过是一个夏天的错误抉择。　　　　  
　　  
　　因而现在他决定只用哨兵与向导之间最原始的结合冲动来与之沟通，在将男人推倒在床上后他几乎是立刻掰开男人的双腿，把自己那根尺寸可怖的阴茎从对方尚未开拓好的紧窄穴口捅了进去。　　　　  
　　  
　　“如果你不愿用你的精神对我施以安抚，那么就用你的身体。”　　　　  
　　  
　　与干涩的入口截然不同，邓布利多作为向导，亦是结合包容者，内里肠壁却是湿润非常，当然这其中也有格林德沃提前在里面置放的那些惩罚性道具的功劳——足足七枚跳蛋，而按照这位阴鸷的王者原本的意思，他还想往里面填进更多的数量。　　　　  
　　  
　　“你离开我多少年，阿尔，”他那时将对方双脚拉开锁在床侧，又在邓布利多的腰下垫上枕头，令其饱满挺翘的臀部被迫高抬，食指与拇指左右撑开布满褶皱的穴口，一颗一颗将手里的玩具从那张鲜艳的小嘴里喂了进去，“我就往你的肚子里塞上多少颗东西。”他这么说。　　　　  
　　  
　　当然这个想法最终因为实际因素宣告失败，但格林德沃相信已经滑进去的七颗跳蛋依旧能令他的伴侣感受到非同一般的折磨，这就够了，他想。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃开始抽动自己的阴茎，他的龟头碾过邓布利多位于肠道浅口处那块敏感的圆形凸起，他知道这块肉芽刚刚才被大功率震蛋轮流关照过，此刻必然还保持着新鲜的敏感和脆弱，于是他着力冲撞在那囫囵一点上，果不其然看到自己伴侣失去色彩的瞳仁瞬间扩大，仰长脖颈发出无声惊呼。　　　　  
　　  
　　他便俯下身一寸一寸爱怜地啃咬对方脖颈上迸起的筋络，舔舐那些快要顺着下巴滑进领口里的汗珠，他的小腹和邓布利多的前胯紧紧贴在一起毛发厮磨，以至于能够清楚地感觉到邓布利多的阴茎在自己的反复碾磨冲撞下慢慢抬头。　　　　  
　　  
　　“看啊阿尔，”他忍着太阳穴血管的突突跳动，匍匐在自己伴侣耳边咬牙切齿，“你的东西可比你本人识趣得多。”说着他钳住自己伴侣的肩臂，挺身将自己的性器钉入邓布利多身体内部更深的位置，本就在对方肠道内未曾取出的玩具也因此被推着往前滑入不可捉摸的腹地，而它们甚至还没有停止自己的工作，不间断地高频震动在邓布利多柔嫩的肠壁内留下一路针扎般的刺痛。　　　　  
　　  
　　而或许是这些异物的位置已经在对方体内滑进了相对危险的地带——格林德沃猜测它们可能已经抵达了自己向导的下腹部，接近某些脏器，他在那片区域看到了跳蛋震动时会出现的轻微起伏——邓布利多壁垒坚固的精神世界终于因此而撕开了一道裂口。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃非常明显地感受到对方原本如尸体般无动于衷的冷漠身躯慢慢变得火热，尤其是下身包裹他性器的地方，死寂的幽径忽然成活，湿滑之中不再仅有凉薄，眼前的一切在哨兵王者的感知里渐渐模糊，唯有身下结合的部位如此清晰，清晰得像回忆里真实存在的触感又于此时重现，若干年前他还是一个被德姆斯特朗主脑认定能力难以自控的普通高危哨兵，五感封存后转移到戈德里克的静音室，被指派前来安抚他的向导一个个皆以失败告终，直到邓布利多出现。　　　　  
　　  
　　较之不过年长两岁的红发少年性格像他的发色一样火热，精神力却温和如惊春细雨，润物无声，以至于能够将他所有的棱角轻柔含化。　　　　  
　　  
　　确定伴侣有时只需要秒针前进一格的时间，他坦然接受对方精神体对自己大脑的入侵与探测，独属于黑暗哨兵的能力便是在这个过程中悄然抬头，那些限制他五感的外因早已化作虚设，但他的感官仍旧披纱隔雾，暗哨第一次结合热和爱情一起兜头降临，彼时状况便与现在一样，所有的认知涌往身下一点，他不再犹疑，旋即打破静音室的大门和高塔的防御，扯住随之而来的年轻向导一起奔向塔外无垠的星空。　　　　  
　　  
　　在那之后结合热发作时邓布利多就成为他脑海中唯一的浮木。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃握住男人劲瘦的腰肢，由于邓布利多心理防线被他撞开一角，他此刻终于又能够触摸到那个夏夜同样的曼妙，黑暗哨兵的怒火于是终于平息了一簇，甚至在抽插的间隙有耐心伸出舌尖帮自己的向导抚慰他身不由己的欲望。　　　　  
　　  
　　他的嘴角沾染上对方铃口咸腻的渗液，而后又解开邓布利多早已汗湿至透明的衬衫，唇齿沿着对方肌理匀称的小腹蜗牛般行进，将这些属于对方的透明黏液通过吮吸吻嘬的方式涂抹遗留在他自己的裸躯上，最终他叼住邓布利多硬挺的乳头扯咬，没有布料相隔，柔韧的肉质如此鲜美。　　　　  
　　  
　　他的向导由内而外，从精神到身体，无一不若神选般完美，让他即便经历无数次失望与挫败后依旧不能放手。　　　　  
　　  
　　伴随着邓布利多精神缺口中遗漏而出的一缕缕磕磕绊绊的安抚片段，黑暗哨兵终于从这次的结合热发作中得到暂时解脱，他的神思逐渐清明，当体内压抑许久的灼热液体尽数内射在自己伴侣濡湿柔软的后穴内，格林德沃关掉了那几个片刻无歇的玩具，他看见对方的性器也不知在何时喷涌出白浊的液体，以至于自己小腹上一片斑驳。　　　　  
　　  
　　尽管格林德沃并未能从自身与对方的精神联系中感受到邓布利多传导而出的任何餍足的意味，但，就这样好像也没什么所谓。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃紧盯着自己伴侣失神的双眸，不由分说将舌尖探入对方微张的唇瓣，邓布利多条件反射的抗拒在他的舌苔上留下了细微的伤口，但他仍旧不依不挠与之唇齿相触，他们最初的结合就带着以地为席的简单粗暴，专横本就是一种情趣。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃忽然想起记忆里红发男人曾在夏夜的星空下挂虑过他的自负，担心这一点会让他重陷高塔。可他的能力如斯强大，在他模糊的预知里整个世界最终都会由他掌控，只除了他的向导，而现在他的向导躺在自己身下再无法置喙自己的狂傲。　　　　  
　　  
　　格林德沃最后将血誓的瓶子从衣襟处随手摘下，塞进邓布利多被蹂躏过后模样凄惨的后穴，将自己的浊液与里面的道具统统填堵其中，就好像心底所有隐约的不安与动荡也随之一并封存。　　　　  
　　  
　　纽蒙迦德的塔壁是这样牢固。如果重陷的情状是像现在这样，他其实不介意困居其中与自己的向导用一辈子的时间互相折磨。　　　　  
　　  
　　·fin·　　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 终于还是忍不住搞了(假的)战败梗，投喂lof@En20菇凉和我的@烧菜二五，顺便给大家拜个晚年~


End file.
